Sounds
by OhByunSoo
Summary: Luhan menemukan dunianya lewat suara Sehun. Dan disaat Sehun harus kehilangan dunia miliknya sendiri, disitulah Luhan ada untuk menggantikannya. Walau mereka tak lagi melihat dunia dengan cara yang sama, tapi suara hati keduanya tetap satu. Sehun ada untuk Luhan dan Luhan ada untuk Sehun. For Event HunHan Bubble Tea Couple. GS. One Shoot.


**- EXO FAN FICTION -**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast: Sehun - Luhan**

_**Genderswitch. OOC. No bash and no plagiarism please :)**_

_**Only the story line is belong to me. Sorry for the typo.**_

_**One Shoot Story**_

**XOXO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**FOR SPECIAL EVENT HUNHAN BUBBLE TEA COUPLE**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sounds**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bias sinar matahari sore itu menembus kaca-kaca buram yang ada disekeliling gereja tua ini. Atmosfer damai dan tenang terasa benar-benar melingkupi setiap rongga hidup yang ada didalamnya. Seperti apa yang dirasakan oleh gadis berambut panjang yang kala itu berdiri ditengah mimbar, menautkan kedua jari jemari tangannya, memejamkan mata serta menundukkan kepala. Senyum tipis terus mengembang di bibirnya sampai ia menengadahkan kepala menatap ke langit-langit gereja.

"Kau sudah berdoa lama sekali, Luhan. Aku nyaris tertidur disini." seseorang dari bangku yang berderet rapi dibelakangnya berbicara dengan nada bosan.

Luhan, gadis yang baru saja selesai memanjatkan permohonan doa itu menoleh dan hanya menyunggingkan senyum tanda maaf.

"Haaaaah...lain kali jangan bawa aku kemari. Aku ini hanya Kwon Yuri, seorang _ahjumma _tua, tetanggamu yang kadang kau bantu berjualan di pasar! Memang apa yang tadi kau minta?" tanya wanita usia empat puluh itu.

Gadis muda didepannya ini hanya menjawab dengan menaruh kedua tangan didepan dada masih dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Apa? Kenapa memegang dada? Apa kau meminta pada Tuhan agar memberikanmu dada yang besar?"

Luhan tertawa tanpa suara. Kemudian ia menggelayutkan tangannya ke lengan Yuri dan menuntunnya menyusuri lorong gereja ke pintu keluar.

"_Aigoo..._kalau saja aku punya anak, dia pasti akan manja sepertimu! Sayang, aku hanya seorang perawan tua yang tak kunjung menikah. Meskipun kita sama-sama hidup seorang diri, tapi kau tidak boleh berakhir sepertiku, mengerti? Kau cantik! Jangan pedulikan mereka yang merendahkanmu."

Luhan merespon dengan anggukan.

"Kau juga selalu berdoa pada Tuhan. Dia pasti akan mendengar permohonanmu, apalagi hampir setiap sore kau datang kemari, kan? Coba beritahu aku. Sebenarnya apa kau sedang meminta didatangkan jodoh?"

Lirikan mata tajam Luhan dan seraut wajah cemberut itu adalah jawabannya.

"Bukan?"

Luhan menggeleng yakin.

"_Keureom..._tebakanku tentang dada besar benar?"

Keduanya tertawa puas bersamaan. Luhan menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, masih tertawa tanpa suara sedangkan Yuri sudah tertawa keras hingga suaranya menggelegar ke seisi ruangan gereja yang sepi.

Belum sempat mereka tiba diujung lorong, gerbang berpintu kayu kokoh itu membuka tiba-tiba dan menampilkan sesosok tubuh tergeletak ke karpet gereja. Tawa Luhan dan Yuriberhenti seketika. Dari suara erangannya, mereka tahu orang itu adalah seorang pria. Berbalut jaket kulit, celana _jeans, sneaker _yang semuanya berwarna hitam, pria ini berulang kali terbatuk dan mencoba untuk bangkit.

Tanpa banyak ragu, Luhan berlari menghampiri untuk membantu orang itu. Gadis ini sempat melihat wajahnya. Putih, beralis mata tegas, tatapan tajam dan terlihat dingin.

"Lepaskan!" elaknya dengan galak sambil menepis kasar tangan Luhan.

Bau alkohol tercium kuat dari mulutnya. Yuri bereaksi begitu cepat. _Ahjumma _ini melangkah penuh amarah ke arah si pria lalu mendorong dadanya begitu kuat. Luhan langsung menariknya agar tidak terjadi permasalahan lain.

"_YA! _KASAR SEKALI KAU! DIA INI _YEOJA! YEOJA!_"

"_SHIKEUREOPDA!_"

"_MWO? _KAU MENYURUHKU UNTUK DIAM?! KAU PIKIR BERAPA UMURMU? HAH? MASIH MUDA SUDAH MABUK-MABUKAN BEGINI! TIDAK SADAR KAU BERADA DIMANA? INI RUMAH TUHAN!"

"_AISSH!_"

Pria ini menabrakkan bahunya ke bahu Luhan yang langsung terhuyung dari tempatnya berdiri. Yuri semakin panas dan berniat menyusul pria muda yang sudah berlalu ke pintu keluar itu tapi Luhan kembali menahannya sambil memberi isyarat dengan gelengan kepala.

"Aku harus melarangmu pergi ke gereja ini sendirian. Bisa saja dia kembali lagi kesini."

Walau saat itu Luhan tidak setuju akan perintah Yuri, gadis ini tetap mengangguk patuh sambil menuntunnya keluar ruangan. Toh selama ini dia memang selalu berdoa sendirian. Kebetulan saja hari itu ia bertemu Yuri yang baru pulang berjualan di pasar tepat didepan jalan masuk ke gereja.

Luhan akan kembali. Tidak peduli apapun yang mengganggunya, ia pasti selalu berdoa disini. Setiap sore, sendirian.

Dan sore keesokan harinya, setelah yakin Yuri sudah berada dirumahnya dan tengah beristirahat, Luhan pergi diam-diam ke gereja. Dengan baju terusan rok selutut, _flat shoes _warna salem, gadis ini terlihat sederhana tapi menawan.

Gereja memang selalu sepi di sore hari, itulah kenapa Luhan betah berlama-lama berdoa disini. Ia bisa mencurahkan apa yang tak bisa orang lain mengerti lewat kata. Perasaannya akan selalu terasa membaik tiap kali ia memanjatkan permohonan doanya.

Luhan sudah sampai didepan gerbang besar yang menjadi pintu masuknya itu dan baru akan mendorongnya ketika sesuatu tepat mengenai kakinya. Ia bisa saja memekik terkejut, tapi begitu yang dilihatnya adalah sosok yang sama dengan yang ia temui kemarin sore, gadis ini terdiam. Orang itu adalah pria muda mabuk yang kemarin memperlakukannya sedikit kasar dan saat ini ia juga dalam keadaan setengah sadar.

Keadaan yang benar-benar sepi membuat Luhan kesusahan membawanya masuk ke dalam gereja. Mungkin karena mabuk berat, pria ini tidak mengelak lagi ketika dibantu dan hanya menggumam tidak jelas. Luhan kemudian mendudukannya di salah satu bangku tempat jemaat biasa berdoa sebelum ia beranjak ke tengah mimbar dan mulai fokus pada doanya sendiri.

Sampai sekitar tiga puluh menit lamanya ia berdoa, Luhan kembali dan duduk disamping pria mabuk ini tanpa berniat untuk menyadarkannya. Lelaki ini masih menggumamkan kata-kata tidak jelas dan kadang Luhan bahkan sempat mendengar kata-kata kasar berupa makian atau sumpah serapah dari bibirnya. Beberapa menit kemudian nampak ia sudah berada dalam kesadaran sekitar delapan puluh persen karena mata tajamnya bertemu dengan mata rusa Luhan dan terdiam.

Luhan memberinya senyum ramah. Pria itu tidak bereaksi. Saat itu Luhan baru sadar ada noda gores kecil di dahi dan jari telunjuknya. Setelah membuka tas kecil dan mengeluarkan dua buah plester, Luhan menempelkannya ke kedua luka itu dalam diam. Gadis ini kembali tersenyum manis dan sangat bersyukur si pria tidak menolak atau berlaku kasar lagi.

Karena tak ada kata yang bisa diucapkan, Luhan berdiri bangkit, mengangguk sopan dan hendak berlalu dari hadapannya tepat ketika pria ini meraih satu tangannya dan mendekap tubuh Luhan begitu erat. Sangat erat sampai Luhan merasa sesak dan panik. Ia lantas melepaskan diri dengan mendorong kuat dada pria itu lalu berlari keluar gereja.

.

.

Lima hari kemudian Luhan baru kembali berdoa ke geraja. Kali ini tidak ada hal aneh ataupun sosok asing itu lagi. Ia menghabiskan waktu lebih dari satu jam berlutut didepan mimbar tanpa terlihat lelah. Ketika telinganya mendengar suara pintu berderit membuka, ia baru menoleh cepat.

Tidak ada siapapun. Hal ini membuat Luhan cemas dan beranjak mendekat ke pintu masuk. Diluar pun sepi, tak ada orang yang lalu lalang sama sekali. Akhirnya karena menyadari keadaan sudah tak aman, Luhan meraih tasnya di bangku lalu kembali ke rumah.

Tapi langkahnya terhenti saat tepat diambang pintu itu berdiri si pria mabuk. Ia tidak lagi memakai jaket kulit hitam meski plester di dahinya itu masih menempel. Pria berwajah datar ini masuk perlahan, menutup pintunya dan tersenyum sinis pada Luhan yang berdiri kaku ditempat.

"Apa yang kau minta? Apa ada bedanya berdoa di sore hari dengan berdoa di malam hari? Apa Tuhan akan mengabulkan permintaanmu? Begitukah?" tanya sambil maju selangkah demi selangkah mendekati Luhan.

Gadis itu tak bereaksi apa-apa.

"Kau percaya padaNya?"

Luhan baru mengangguk yakin. Pria ini malah mendengus geli dan berhenti tepat didepan Luhan.

" Aku setiap pagi, siang, sore sampai malam bersimpuh didepan sana, melakukan apa yang baru saja kau lakukan tapi tak pernah ada perubahan. Keluargaku masih saja kacau. Ayahku masih sering menyiksa ibuku didepan mataku. Dia mengancamku kalau aku pulang tidak membawa uang sepeser pun. Dan yang kulakukan hanyalah berdoa dan terus berdoa meminta keajaiban disini." ia bercerita dengan gaya santai seolah permasalahan hidupnya itu seenteng kapas.

"Sampai akhirnya aku bosan dan berhenti melakukannya. Alkohol malah membuatku merasa lebih baik." katanya lagi.

Dengan posisi sedekat itu, Luhan memang masih bisa mencium bau khas alkohol di tubuh jangkungnya yang hanya terbalut kaos lengan polos berlengan panjang. Pria ini masih mengenakan celana _jeans _dan _sneaker _hitam yang sama.

"Tenang. Sudah lima hari ini aku tidak mabuk demi bertemu denganmu lagi disini."

Mata mereka bertemu. Bahkan bibir Luhan sedikit membuka mendengar suara bass khas pria dewasa ini.

"Oh, jangan berharap macam-macam dulu, nona. Aku hanya ingin membayar plestermu ini. Biarpun tidak mudah mendapatkan uang, aku pantang berhutang budi pada orang lain. Jadi, terima kasih atas bantuanmu."

Pria itu menaruh beberapa keping uang koin ke telapak tangan lalu pergi keluar ruangan. Luhan menyusul beberapa detik kemudian dan menemukannya tengah bersandar disamping tembok dekat pintu masuk gereja. Mata mereka bertemu.

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu? Apa uangnya kurang?" tanyanya.

Luhan menggeleng kemudian menaruh uangnya kembali ke telapak tangan si pria. Kemudian seolah tidak takut, gadis ini menyentuh ujung alis tegas pria itu dengan kedua jari telunjuk seperti memberi tanda agar pria itu tidak menatapnya tajam, lalu beralih menyentuh dua sudut bibirnya dengan mengangkatnya keatas. Pria ini malah mendengus geli.

"Kau mau menyuruhku untuk tersenyum?"

Luhan mengangguk.

"_Agassi, _kita sudah tidak didalam gereja. Kau bisa berbicara sekeras yang kau mau disini."

Gadis itu menggeleng dan membungkuk sopan sebelum berlalu pergi.

"Siapa namamu?!" pria itu berseru dari belakang. Luhan hanya menoleh sekilas dan tersenyum.

"Tak mau bicara juga? Baiklah! Aku akan menemuimu lagi besok disini! Aku masih berhutang padamu!"

Luhan baru mengangguk dan melambai singkat. Sebuah gerakan tak sadar yang tak pernah ia duga akan ia lakukan.

.

.

Mereka bertemu esok sorenya. Tapi pria ini tidak mau menunggu didalam ruangan dan hanya berdiri ditempat kemarin sampai Luhan selesai berdoa. Ia tidak membawa uang koin lagi, melainkan sebuah permen kapas besar untuk Luhan.

"Aku tahu kau bukan anak kecil, tapi kuharap kau tidak menolah benda ini sebagai bayaran hutangku kemarin."

Luhan merasa pria ini unik. Dibalik sifat kasarnya kemarin, nyatanya ia memiliki sisi lembut dan bertanggung jawab. Setelah permen kapasnya diterima, pria asing ini mulai berbicara panjang lebar seolah mereka sudah lama saling kenal. Tapi karena Luhan tidak pernah berbicara apa-apa, akhirnya komunikasi yang terjadi hanya satu arah saja. Balasannya hanya berupa anggukan, senyuman atau dengusan kecil. Luhan bahkan tidak terlihat ragu untuk duduk berdekatan dengan pria asing ini mengingat pertemuan pertama mereka bisa dinilai kurang baik.

"Kadang, aku merasa tidak sanggup lagi untuk hidup. Untuk apa hidup jika setiap hari yang kudengar hanya makian ayahku, yang kulihat hanyalah tubuh ibuku tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai rumah, dan yang kuucapkan hanyalah kata-kata kasar sebagai bentuk kemarahanku." ujarnya, kemudian melanjutkan.

"Setiap orang pasti punya mimpi keliling dunia. Percaya atau tidak, aku sudah melakukannya."

Luhan terkesiap.

"Yah...karena ulah bajingan sialan yang menipuku, dua tahun aku berakhir menjadi budak mafia obat-obatan terlarang yang harus ikut kesana-kemari! Saat itu aku masih dibawah umur dan yang kutahu hanyalah uang. Imbalan sebagai penyadur. Kalau bukan karena tekadku untuk kabur, mungkin aku sudah lama mati. Paris, New York, Berlin, sebutkan saja setiap negara yang kau tahu, nanti akan kuceritakan apa saja yang ada disana!" ia tersenyum miris.

"Aku juga sebenarnya ingin meminta maaf padamu atas kejadian sore itu. Hari itu aku memang mabuk berat dan tidak bisa berpikir jernih, padahal biasanya aku masih bisa mengendalikan diri. Tapi entah kenapa kakiku malah membawaku kemari. Dan aku juga minta maaf di pertemuan kedua kita, aku berbicara kasar dalam keadaan tidak sadar lalu memelukmu. Kau hanya mengingatkanku pada ibuku. Waktu kecil, dia yang selalu mengobati luka-lukaku. Sekarang aku benar-benar menyesal melihatnya penuh luka dan tak bisa aku obati." ia tersenyum miris.

"Ah, untuk orang yang baru saling kenal aku terlalu banyak bicara! Kau malah sudah masuk ke ranah pribadiku! Dan kenapa aku menceritakan semuanya padamu?"

Luhan memberinya senyum tipis.

"Jadi...siapa namamu? Aku perlu tahu siapa saja orang-orang yang tahu kehidupanku."

Mata elang itu menatap lurus manik mata rusa Luhan yang juga tak mau menjawab.

"_Ya..._ini keterlaluan! Aku sudah panjang lebar bercerita, tapi hanya menanyakan nama saja kau tidak mau bicara juga? Apa karena aku juga belum menyebutkan nama? _Keurae! _Aku Sehun. Oh Sehun. Dan kau?"

Bukan jawaban, melainkan senyum simpul yang lagi-lagi Luhan berikan. Pria bernama Sehun itu nampak putus asa sekaligus kesal dibuatnya.

"_Saseum. _Ya, kupanggil kau _saseum _saja karena matamu mirip sekali dengan rusa!"

Luhan tertawa melalui gesturnya. Tapi tak lama gadis ini mengeluarkan secarik kertas dan pulpen dari dalam tas kecilnya lalu menuliskan sesuatu disana. Sehun menerima tulisan rapi khas wanita itu dan membacanya dalam hati. Perlahan, air mukanya berubah semakin datar seiring otaknya memahami maksud kalimat panjang disana.

'_Terima kasih kau mau membagi ceritamu padaku. Mungkin aku tidak berhak mendengarnya, tapi karena kau tiba-tiba bercerita dan kelihatan percaya diri, aku berjanji akan menjaga kisahmu baik-baik. Sebenarnya banyak yang ingin kusampaikan karena banyak juga cerita yang kau bagi, tapi kuberi intinya saja disini. Jangan pernah berhenti berharap tak peduli seberat apapun masalahmu. Kau masih percaya pada Tuhan karena kakimu masih menuntunmu kesini. Tuhan sudah memberimu jantung untuk bernafas, mata untuk melihat, telinga untuk mendengar dan mulut untuk berbicara. Jadi kau harus menjaga semua itu dan jangan lagi berbicara kasar, mengerti? Kalau boleh jujur, aku iri padamu. Terkadang, aku juga ingin membalasmu dengan sumpah serapah yang dulu kau gumamkan sewaktu mabuk. Tapi rupanya Tuhan tak mengizinkanku karena aku bisu. Ya. Bukannya aku jual mahal atau tidak mau menjawabmu, tapi sungguh, bisakah kau mengerti ucapanku saat tidak ada kata yang kau dengar? Atau apakah kau punya kemampuan khusus agar bisa mengerti bahasa kalbu? Aku tidak meminta apapun lagi pada Tuhan. Dia sudah mengambil semua keluargaku di peristiwa kebakaran bertahun-tahun silam. Dia juga mengambil suaraku karena aku terlalu shock akan kejadian itu. Lewat batin inilah aku berbicara padaNya. Itu menenangkan dan harus kau coba! Aku hanya ingin bilang padamu, jangan pernah putus asa. Kau masih mampu melakukan banyak hal berguna yang bisa mengeluarkanmu juga ibumu lalu hidup damai berdua. Kalau kau terlalu takut melihat dunia, bayangkanlah ibumu tersenyum bangga melihat anaknya sukses. Matamu akan membawamu pada khayalan manis tentangnya. Dan kalau kau terlalu bosan mendengar ayahmu, akan kudengarkan beberapa lagu favoritku padamu. Telingamu masih berfungsi normal untuk membedakan mana musik mana makian. Jadi intinya, Oh Sehun, namaku Luhan. Xi Luhan. Senang berkenalan denganmu.'_

Mata elang Sehun kembali menatap Luhan. Kali ini bukan tatapan tajam, tapi tatap sendu dan nyaris berair.

"Kau...bisu...Luhan?"

Luhan mengangguk dengan senyum.

"Dan...haruskah aku menunggumu menuliskan respon tiap kali aku selesai bercerita apa aku harus mulai mengurangi kebiasaanku berbicara?"

Keduanya tertawa bersamaan. Sehun menyipitkan mata tajamnya yang berbentuk bulan sabit jika ia tertawa. Kalau ada suara yang terdengar, ia yakin saat ini Luhan sudah tertawa puas sepertinya.

.

.

Rutinitas sore Luhan berganti. Kini, ia tidak lagi pergi ke gereja seorang diri. Akan ada seseorang yang menantinya disana. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sehun. Mereka berteman semakin dekat. Dan seperti apa yang pernah Luhan tuliskan, gadis ini meminjamkan sebuah mp3 _player _pada Sehun juga mengenalkan Sehun pada Yuri yang akhirnya mau membawanya ikut bekerja di pasar.

Percaya bahwa pria yang sempat berbicara kasar padanya ini adalah anak baik-baik, Yuri lantas mempekerjakannya walau tidak setiap hari. Hanya ketika pasar sedang ramai saja Sehun akan ikut dengannya bersama Luhan. Berkat Luhan, Sehun juga kembali memanjatkan doanya. Selesai berdoa bersama, mereka pasti duduk di sekitaran bangunan gereja yang sepi dan menghabiskan waktu berdua disana.

"Apalagi yang kau minta kali ini?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan menunjuk kearahnya.

"Aku? Kau memintaku? _Yaaa..._apa ini artinya kau sudah jatuh cinta padaku?"

Gadis itu tersenyum geli dan menggeleng. Sehun belum mengerti bahasa isyarat, jadi selama ini Luhan masih menuliskan jawabannya diatas kertas.

'_Aku minta agar kau tidak banyak bicara. Lama aku mengenalmu, ternyata kau cerewet!'_

"_Mwoya? _Kalau aku tidak cerewet, pelanggan Yuri _ahjumma _tidak akan sebanyak itu. Kau butuh suara lantang kalau mau berjualan di pasar! Dan bukankah kali ini kau mau mendengar cerita waktu aku disekap di Samudera Atlantik? Itu pengalaman yang tak akan kulupakan, Lu!"

Luhan tertawa. Lalu mengedikkan kepala seolah balik bertanya.

"Doaku setiap hari masih sama. Aku hanya ingin mendengar suaramu."

Ia kembali terenyuh. Setiap saat selesai berdoa, mereka memang selalu menanyakan permintaan masing-masing. Kadang untuk ditertawakan dan kadang untuk diberi apresiasi. Tapi sudah tiga hari ini Luhan mendengar jawaban yang sama dari bibir Sehun.

"Kalau suaramu seindah diva di televisi, aku berjanji akan membelikanmu sebuah gaun mewah. Tapi kalau ternyata suaramu senyaring klakson mobil, kau harus bersaing denganku di pasar!"

Keduanya tertawa puas kembali selama beberapa saat. Luhan bahkan sampai bersandar ke bahu Sehun sambil memegangi perutnya. Menyadari ada gestur tak biasa, Sehun tanpa bermaksud apa-apa meraih bahu sempit Luhan dan merangkulnya. Gadis itu sempat terkejut namun ketika melihat senyuman manis di wajah Sehun, ia diam tak bergeming.

"Ayahku sudah tidak terlalu sering memukul ibuku. Benar kata orang. Uang bicara. Tapi entah sampai kapan aku harus mengumpulkan uang dan memberikannya untuk digunakan sia-sia oleh ayahku. Aku juga butuh dana untuk mengobati luka memar ibuku."

Ketika itu Luhan duduk tegak dan merogoh sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Sehun memperhatikan dalam diam sampai sebuah toples bundar berukuran kecil muncul dari sana. Luhan memberikan toples itu ke tangan Sehun. Toplesnya berat dan bersuara gemerincing.

"Luhan, ini..."

Luhan menolak ketika Sehun hendak mengembalikan benda itu lagi.

"Tapi ini tabunganmu! Bukan maksudku seperti ini. Aku akan bekerja lebih keras untuk menghidupi ibuku dan bukan dari hasil tabunganmu sendiri. Aku tidak bisa-"

Kata-kata Sehun terputus ketika satu jari telunjuk Luhan menempel di bibirnya. Gadis ini juga sudah mengangkat secarik kertas berisi tulisannya ke depan wajah Sehun.

'_Kau terlalu banyak bicara! Simpan, atau kita tidak usah bertemu lagi.'_

Sambil melenguh pasrah, Sehun menurut dan menyimpan toples itu kedalam saku mantelnya. Luhan langsung melambungkan senyuman manis.

"Bagaimana mungkin kita tidak bertemu lagi? Kau harus tahu kalau aku mulai merindukanmu." goda Sehun, entah benar atau hanya sekedar gurauan.

Hari berganti hari, kedekatan keduanya semakin berubah janggal. Setidaknya Luhanlah yang merasakan kejanggalan ini. Tiap kali bertemu Sehun yang memang kerap menunggunya di pintu masuk gereja, ada perasaan bahagia aneh menyesap ke dadanya. Terutama ketika Sehun merangkulnya, mengacak-acak rambutnya dan kadang mencium puncak kepalanya saat pria itu menceritakan kembali kisahnya di berbagai negara. Sebuah kisah memilukan yang terkadang tak bisa Luhan percaya.

Sampai di satu sore, pria ini mendadak berubah seperti saat pertama kali bertemu. Wajah Sehun dingin, galak, dan bau alkohol menguar dari jaket kulit hitam yang ia pakai kembali. Ada sedikit leban di ujung bibirnya.

"Ayahku. Dia kembali berulah walau semalam aku sudah memberikan semua uang yang aku punya padanya. Dia juga menambah luka yang baru saja dokter sembuhkan ditubuh ibuku. Rasanya aku ingin menutup mata dan telingaku saja!"

Luhan tahu bukan kata-kata atau tulisan yang bisa meredakan emosi Sehun kala itu. Ketika melihatnya saja Luhan sudah ingin meraihnya mendekat. Jadi sore itu, dalam dekapan hangat Luhan, Sehun menangis diam dengan bahu berguncang dan kedua tangan memeluk pinggang gadis tak bersuara itu. Karena masing-masing pihak tahu, terkadang ada hal yang tak bisa mereka ungkapan secara cukup hanya melalui kata-kata saja.

Sehun selesai mengantarkan Luhan pulang dan berjanji tidak akan pergi minum lagi. Setelah melambai riang, pria ini kemudian melangkah pergi menyebrang jalan raya sambil memasang _headset _mp3 _player _milik Luhan.

"Ssss..." Sehun merasa ada suara dari belakangnya. Ia lantas berhenti ditengah jalanan sepi dan menoleh melihat wajah panik Luhan.

"Ssss...SEHUN!"

Belum sempat Sehun bereaksi menjawab panggilan Luhan barusan, tubuhnya terpental beberapa puluh meter jauhnya tepat ketika sebuah truk berukuran sedang melaju kencang kearahnya. Suara Luhan seolah menulikan pendengarannya dari suara klakson mobil yang sebenarnya sudah sedari tadi berbunyi bahkan sebelum Luhan akhirnya bisa berteriak.

"SEHUN! SEHUUUUUUUN!"

.

.

"Luhan, kau kah itu?"

"Hmm...aku sudah menunggumu lebih dari sepuluh menit disini! Tidak biasanya kau datang terlambat ke gereja."

"Ah, _mian_. Aku harus mencari pakaian terbaikku untuk menemuimu. Apa kau memakai gaun yang kubelikan?"

Luhan mendengus tertawa. "Tanyakan pada _eomma_mu. Kau berlebihan menyuruhku datang berdoa dengan gaun ini."

Giliran Sehun yang tertawa.

"_Eomma, _sampai sini saja." katanya.

Sambil dipapah seorang wanita paruh baya, Sehun meraba-raba ke sekeliling dan tersenyum ceria saat sebuah tangan halus nan lembut yang sudah setahun belakangan ini selalu menggenggamnya. Tangan Luhan.

"_Eomma _mengundangmu makan malam dirumah baru kami, Lu. Kau akan datang bersamaku, kan?"

"Oh, _keureom! _Masakan _eommonim _selalu yang terbaik! Bolehkan ku ajak Yuri _ahjumma _juga?"

Ibu Sehun mengangguk kemudian pamit pergi setelah memeluk Luhan dan memberi kecupan sayang di pipi Sehun.

"Kita ke dalam sekarang?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun mengangguk lalu berkata lirih. "Maaf, aku membuatmu repot mengurusi orang buta seperti ini."

Gadis itu hanya berdecak tanpa mau menimpal apa-apa kemudian melangkah hati-hati bersama Sehun disisinya sampai mereka berdua berdiri berdampingan di balik mimbar dan mulai berdoa dalam diam.

"Apa yang kali ini kau minta, Lu?"

"Kau."

Sehun tersenyum tak percaya. Luhan tahu dibalik kacamata hitamnya, pasti kedua mata elang Sehun sudah membentuk bulan sabit sempurna.

"Apalagi yang harus kuminta? Tuhan sudah mengembalikan suaraku. Dia menyembuhkanmu dari kecelakaan dulu, dan kau hidup bahagia bersama ibumu. Tak ada lagi ayah yang akan mengganggu kehidupanmu." kata Luhan.

"Kau benar. Aku juga tak akan lagi melihat pemandangan menyedihkan yang ayahku lakukan pada ibuku. Aku juga tak akan mendengar makiannya lagi. Dan malah, sekarang aku bisa mendengar suaramu yang ternyata jauh lebih indah dari dugaanku."

Luhan menuntun Sehun untuk duduk di salah satu bangku dan tiba-tiba saja ia melepas kacamata hitam yang Sehun kenakan.

"Apa kau mau membuatku sedih? Biarlah kacamata itu ada disana. Kalau kau lepas, itu membuatku sadar bahwa aku tidak bisa melihat wajah cantikmu lagi, Luhan."

"Kau tak perlu mata untuk melihatku. Dengarkanlah suaraku, maka aku akan memberimu gambaran tentang dunia. Seperti apa yang dulu kau lakukan."

"Dulu? Aku melakukan apa? Memangnya aku pernah membawamu keliling dunia?"

Luhan tertawa pelan. Tangannya sudah mengelus lembut rambut Sehun dan tanpa Sehun tahu, mata rusa ini tengah menatap teduh ke mata elangnya yang masih saja tajam dan menarik untuk dilihat.

"Kau memberiku dunia lewat suaramu. Kau mengucapkan apa yang tak bisa kuucapkan. Kau selalu bercerita ini-itu panjang lebar meskipun kau tahu aku tak bisa membalas ucapanmu. Kau tak pernah berhenti berbicara kalau tidak aku peringati. Dan harus kau ketahui, suaramu tidak pernah hilang dari kepalaku. Aku menyukai suaramu, caramu berbicara, tertawa, mengucapkan sumpah serapah. Dari suaramu, aku menemukan duniaku. Dan Sehun, meskipun ceritamu tentang keliling dunia itu bohong, kau tetap sudah memberiku kenangan tersendiri tentang menara Eiffel, tembok Berlin, judi, dan Disney _Land_! Tempat yang tak pernah aku tahu keberadaannya."

"Luhan, tolong jangan membuatku berharap menjadi lelaki normal yang bisa memilikimu!"

Luhan tertawa. "Kau memang lelaki normal, bukan?"

"Itu sebelum aku kehilangan mataku. Berkat suaramu, kau sudah membutakanku."

"Kalau begitu, haruskan aku menukarnya kembali dengan sebuah bola mata?"

"_Ani. _Barusan kau bilang akan mejadi duniaku, kan? Tetaplah begitu. Aku pernah bilang bukan kalau aku bisa mendengar suaramu yang merdu, aku akan membelikanmu sebuah gaun. Sayang sekali, aku tak bisa melihatnya. Kau benar memakainya, bukan?"

Luhan meraih tangan Sehun untuk meraba bahunya yang tidak tertutup apa-apa. Kulit halus dan lembut itu membuat bibir Sehun melengkungkan sebuah senyuman.

"Percaya? Gaunmu tidak berlengan, bukan? Mana mungkin aku bohong dan membiarkanmu menyentuh bahuku!"

Sehun terkekeh puas lalu berkata lirih.

"Walau mungkin kau tak akan tertarik pada pria buta seperti aku, setidaknya aku bersyukur memiliki teman sepertimu. Aku tahu ini tak pantas tapi...aku mencintaimu, Lu. Tidak apa kan?"

Luhan tak menjawab. Suasana seketika sepi tanpa ada suara. Hal ini membuat Sehun merasa tidak nyaman terlebih lagi Luhan sudah tidak menggenggam tangannya.

"Luhan, kau masih disitu? Maafkan aku jika-"

Sehun tahu pasti kalau Luhan tak pernah beranjak pergi darinya. Gadis ini baru saja mengunci kata-katanya lewat sebuah ciuman basah karena air mata mengalir dari kedua pipinya yang mulus. Mata elang Sehun membuka lebar tapi tetap ia tak bisa melihat apa-apa. Meski demikian, jarinya tergerak untuk membelai sayang kepala Luhan dan membuatnya semakin terisak.

"Kumohon, jangan menangis. Kau membuatku semakin terlihat menyedihkan." ujar Sehun.

Luhan menggeleng. Sadar kalau Sehun tak bisa melihatnya, ia berkata parau.

"Aku tidak peduli bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang. Sudah kukatakan, kau suaraku! Semua ceritamu mengantarku mengenal dunia. Aku juga tak peduli semuram apa duniamu dulu, yang jelas, mulai saat ini, dengarkan aku. Izinkan aku mengenalkanmu sebuah dunia dimana kau akan ada disana, tanpa kau harus melihatnya. Ini! Pegang ini. Kau ini apa?"

Sebuah benda bundar kecil kini ada diatas telapak tangan Sehun yang meraba-raba.

"Globe. Aku sudah mempelajari semua ciri khas negara-negara didunia. Kalau aku memutar benda ini, kau harus menghentikannya lalu tunjuk kemana saja dengan jarimu. Nanti akan kuceritakan kisah menarik di negara yang kau tunjuk."

"_Jinjja_? Kau belajar untuk ini?"

"Tentu! Kurasa aku akan menjadi ahli sejarah."

Sehun tertawa beberapa saat. Kemudian kedua ibu jarinya menyentuh pipi Luhan yang basah dan menghapus air mata disana. Walau kedua mata mereka saling bertemu dan Sehun tak bisa melihat air mata perlahan turun lagi dari mata rusa Luhan, pria ini tetap berujar lirih.

"Terima kasih kau mau mendengar suaraku. Aku tak perlu globe untuk tahu dunia. Kau adalah duniaku, Luhan. Dan aku percaya kau akan membawaku pada setiap kisah indah yang akan kau ceritakan padaku."

Isakan terdengar lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Kali ini Sehun mendekatkan wajah Luhan ke wajahnya dan mempertemukan kening mereka masing-masing.

"Jika aku sempat memberikan dunia lewat suaraku, maka sekarang giliranmu. Jadilah duniaku lewat setiap ceritamu dari apa yang tak bisa lagi kulihat."

Gadis mengangguk lugu.

"Jangan menangis. Aku masih disini."

"Kau memang disitu dan tak akan kemana-mana!" gerutu Luhan.

Sehun mendengus kecil lalu mencium cuping hidung Luhan melalui instingnya. Sambil mengelus surai panjang rambut Luhan, ia kembali berujar lembut walau gadis didepannya itu mulai menangis tersedu sedan.

"Rahasia Tuhan tak ada yang tahu. Seperti perputaran hidup ini. Jadi jika kita terpisah nanti, tak peduli dimanapun aku berada, dengarkanlah suara hatimu. Maka kau akan tahu, disitulah aku ada."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Annyeong hasseyo~**

**Ini cerita one shoot khusus HUNHAN demi memeriahkan event special bubble tea couple :)**

**I MISSED HUNHAN SO MUCH!**

**Meski sedikit ragu sama isinya, tapi yasudah saya posting saja..**

**Mungkin ga sedih, mungkin ga romantis karena sebenernya cerita ini cuma pengen nyampein pesan aja kalo HUNHAN selalu ada biarpun momen mereka udah ga bisa diliat lagi T.T**

**Semoga bisa memberi sedikit hiburan buat para HUNHAN shipper semua :')**

**SARANGHAE YEOREOBUN! KAMSAHAMNIDA! I LOVE YOU ALL! GOMAWO!**


End file.
